Aiden Sparel
History Aiden was born in Brance, the small fishing village, where his father was a well known fisherman and his mother did her best to take care of him. Aiden was never very interested in the fishing trade, and always dreamed of running away and living a different life. However, this was difficult because Brance's entrances and exits were closely guarded and many people wanted him to follow in his father's footsteps. On the rarity that an outsider was allowed inside the village, Aiden would always make it a point to talk to them and find out where they come from and what it was like. He began spending most of his time either committing minor crimes or planning how to get away. One day a stranger came into the village and, as always, Aiden spoke with them. He was from Mallaston, and after Aiden alluded to his criminal interests, the man seemed to take to him better. He offered to help Aiden get out of Brance and to even take him back to Mallaston, and in return Aiden would have to work for him. His name was Levi, and after he finished doing what he needed to, held up his end of the bargain. He sneaked Aiden out of the village that night, and after a long walk, they came to a stable where Levi had left his horse. Levi took his horse out and Aiden walked beside him for the rest of the way to Mallaston. By the time the two had made it to the city, Aiden's feet where sore and blistered, but after he had made it, he knew he would be much happier. Levi brought him to a bar in a poor district, and after entering and introducing himself, was briefed on the guidelines of the profession. It wasn't long before he was going in missions, and soon enough, completely obsessed with the job. He spent many hours a week training so he could improve his skills, and if he wasn't training he was out on a mission. Over the course of a few years he managed to work his way up the ranks, residing in more wealthy areas each time, until finally, he was an Elite member and working out of the main pub where Darrius, the boss, worked. He was often trusted with the most important missions, overseeing those working on it and being assigned the most difficult and vital tasks. Due to this, he was not surprised when after a mass killing in one of their pubs, Darrius asked him to bring the person responsible back to him alive. He was told an address and handed a syringe filled with sedative. He quickly got the job done, arriving at the apartment early that night and successfully sedating her and bringing her back to the headquarters. He was almost sure that the girl would be dead within hours, so he was quite surprised when he was asked to walk her from her apartment to the bar. He obediently followed orders, but was unsure of the reason that someone who managed to kill a few of their members would need protection walking the short district in the safest district in the city. He was already annoyed that after doing what she had done, she would be that important to Darrius. He had spent years training and working hard to get to the position he was in now, and all she did was kill and few people and suddenly she was the star of the show. Whatever, he would just do as he was told. He didn't need to make friends with her. When he saw her working on paperwork later that day, he took the opportunity to poke some fun at her. If he was going to need to take care of her he might as well get some fun out of it. That soon turned out to be a mistake. Since he had pushed her around a bit she had the opportunity to steal his necklace, which meant that if Darrius found out, he'd kill him. That night he followed her back to her apartment, and broke in. He beat her up until she gave him his necklace back, and he left after that, relieved that he got it back but also pissed that she'd take it. After she had the nerve to sit with him in the bar and ask for fighting tips. At first he was pissed, but since he was a little drunk, he answered her questions in return for some drink service. The next day he was planning a new mission when Darrius walked in. He looked agitated, but Aiden knew better than to ask what was wrong. He greeted him, but didn't get a response back. Instead Darrius lunged at him, catching him off guard, and after a very shot struggle, Darrius broke his neck. Everything was just black, and then there was a feeling of being enclosed. He aimlessly wandered around, bumping into the walls that surrounded him. He figured that that must be what the afterlife was like. Personality He is most often very serious, spending almost all of his time working or training. Otherwise, he can be quite sarcastic. Magic Skills Hand to hand fighting Planning Advanced sword fighting Profession Elite member of The Underground Artifacts OOC Notes Category:Characters